


brave new world: иллюстрации

by littleshiver



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M, Single work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: — Я даже не знаю, в какой гостинице ты остановился, — ухмыляется Бонд, трогая машину с места. «Понтиак» движется мягко и упруго, дорога под колёсами кажется идеально ровной.— Как это — в какой? Я остановился в твоём номере, братишка. — Феликс хлопает его тяжёлой ладонью по плечу.Ухмылка Бонда становится шире. Он выжимает газ, чувствуя, как его вдавливает инерцией в спинку кресла. Чуть посвежевший к вечеру воздух врывается в салон, ласково ерошит волосы. Ладонь Феликса сползает с его плеча на колено, и тепло от неё, ощутимое даже через тонкий лён брюк, быстро понимается выше.
Relationships: James Bond/Felix Leiter, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	1. Bond/Leiter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [brave new world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822109) by [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > — Я даже не знаю, в какой гостинице ты остановился, — ухмыляется Бонд, трогая машину с места. «Понтиак» движется мягко и упруго, дорога под колёсами кажется идеально ровной.
>> 
>> — Как это — в какой? Я остановился в твоём номере, братишка. — Феликс хлопает его тяжёлой ладонью по плечу.
>> 
>> Ухмылка Бонда становится шире. Он выжимает газ, чувствуя, как его вдавливает инерцией в спинку кресла. Чуть посвежевший к вечеру воздух врывается в салон, ласково ерошит волосы. Ладонь Феликса сползает с его плеча на колено, и тепло от неё, ощутимое даже через тонкий лён брюк, быстро понимается выше.


	2. Mallory/Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Мэллори смотрит на него внимательно, будто не зная, готов ли ему доверять. 
>> 
>> — Вы позвали меня сюда, сэр, — напоминает Бонд.
>> 
>> Он снова вспоминает на миг Каракас, собственное чувство безграничного, абсолютного доверия, и надеется, что когда-нибудь, однажды Мэллори сможет так же безоглядно довериться ему.
>> 
>> Мэллори смотрит ему в глаза ещё несколько мгновений, затем кивает.


End file.
